Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by blondieluver612
Summary: Scarlett Swan was born and raised in Forks by her father Charlie Swan. She has a crush on her best friend Jacob Black. How is her life going to change now that her sister Bella is moving back to Forks and with her relationship with the Cullen family.
1. Prolog

Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Prolog/ Character Introduction.

Scarlett Swan is fifteen years old, she has lived her whole life to date in the small town of Forks Washington living with her father Charlie the local police cheif.

She is fifteen years old and attends forks high school and is in her sophmore year. She works as a waitress at a local diner that her and her father usually eat at most nights. She is a fairly short girl only standing at 5'3. She has dark brown hair with greenish brown eyes which are almost a mixture of both her parents.

She considers her father to be her family since her mother and older sister Bella live in Phoenix Arizona. When she was only a small child her parents divorced her mother taking Bella with her not wanting to take both the girls away from there father. Recently Bella decided to move to Forks so there mother could move around with her baseball player husband.

She mostly spends time with her friends, her best friend and crush is Jacob Black who is her age. She i also friends with Embry and Quil who along with Jacob live on the La Push reservation. At school her best friends are Alexa and Diana.

Scarlett is conflictefd about her sister. They are extremly different. Scarlett is a social butterfly and very out going she is also a talented artist and writer. At times she thinks that her sister can be a little self centerd thinking that if something happens she has to be in the middle of it and get things how she wants them. But at the same time thinks Bella is also a self sacrificing person when it comes to helping others out.

_A.N. I don't own anything related to twilight only my original characters within this story. I wish I did though that would be awesome. Please read and review thought I feel like if no one reviews then they dont care about my stories so I update less to please please please review. Chapter one is almost finished and will be up asap!_

_xoxo blondieluver612_


	2. Miracle

_I sadly don't own the Twilight franchise only copys of the books and movies. I only own my ocs. Sorry this chapter took a few days I was sick yesterday. I hope its not too dull I sort of wanted to intoduce the character dynamics and set some of the relationships and its also kinda fluffy for my writting._

"**Miracle - Cascada"**

Scarlett had just gotten out of school and was walking down the street with one of her best friends Alexa heading towards the bus stop. She was going to be heading out to La Push to have a movie night with her best friend Jacob and there friends Embry and Quil.

"So hanging out with Jake tonight?" Alexa sqaid in a teasing mannor wrapping her blonde hair around her finger in a jokingly.

"Shut up" Scarlett laughed "just cause I like him doesn't mean you can tease me about it." she finished before side bumping into Alexa.

"You know I'm just bugging you but I only do it cause I love you." Alexa joked

"Oh well thanks I sure feel the love" Scarlett joked back.

Five minutes after they left the school they aproched the bus stop where Scarlett's bus would be stoping shortly.

"Hey you want me to hang out with you till your bus comes?" Alexa asked.

"If you want to I know you have plans with your sister tonight. When is she gonna be here anyway" Scarlett asked

"Well Port Angelus is like an hour away and she said that she was leaving around 3:45-4:00 so she should be here by 5." Alexa said

"Well then you should head home. I dont miomt nd waiting alone. I take the bus alone anyway." Scarlett said.t

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then, love ya" Alexa said hugging Scarlett

"Love ya too Bye" Scarlett said back

Twenty minutes later Scarlett was almost in La Push near her stop which was a five minute walk to Jakes house. Once she made it to the Black house she knocked on the door only to find out from Billy that Jacob and Quil were out back in the garage.

"You know the next time I come over I'm just gonna walk right over to the garage instead of the house first." Scarlett said as she walked in.

"Scarlett! We were wondering when you were gonna get here." Jacob said rushing over and hugging her.

"Well Swan it sure took you long enough to get here." Quil said giving her a hard time.

"Shut up Quil! Is Embry not coming?" Scarlett asked noticing the boy was missing.

"No he had to help his mom babysit there neighbors kids when the mom had to go to a emergency meeting. So its just gonna be the three of us." Jaob explained with one arm still around Scarletts sholder not noticing how it made her blush.

"So are we gonna go watch something or just sit here with our thumbs up our butts?" Quill said moving past them to head to the house.

"Nice Quil do you have to be so crude?" Scarlett asked while Jacob just laughed.

They went inside to go watch a movie and ended up watching saw against Scarletts protest. She and Jacob sat on the couch together while Quil was sitting in a chair across the room from them. Scarlett hated the movie and spent half the time with her head burried in Jacobs cheast and his arm wrapped around her sholders.

"Why did we have to watch this?" Scarlett asked Jacob quietly

"It was Quils turn to pick, I think hes getting revenge for making us watch that chick flick you wanted last time." Jacob said lightly laughing

"Ok yea I know that Quil didn't come up with that one on his own cause he didn't really kow how much I hate horror movies." Scarlett said pulling back and giving Jacob a knowing look.

Once the movie was over Quil had taken off leaving Jacob and Scarlett alone at his place since his father had gone out to visit the Clearwaters. They were both in the kitchen looking for something to eat since it was almost 6:30 in the evening. They ended up deciding on a frozen pizza they found in the freezer.

"So what time is Charlie gonna be here?" Jacob asked as they waited in the kitcen for the pizza to cook.

"I'm not sure, I know he wants to spend sometime getting some things together for Bella's room before she shows up in two days." Scarlett explained.

"Yea I know he asked me to have the truck ready tomorrow to bring over thursday when she gets here. But the awesome thing is I get to drive it over while my dad drives his truck." Jacob said not bothering to hide his excitment.

"Nice Jake, just hope you don't get pulled over then you might get in major trouble." Scarlett said sticking her toung out at him.

"Oh yea?" Jacob said starting to tickle her sides.

"Jake! Don't!" Scarlett tried to get out between laughing and attemping to squirm away from Jacob.

"Whats going on in here?" they heard from behind them which made Jacob stop tickling scarlett and them both look over at Billy who couldn't help but see how they clearly liked eachother as more than friends.

"Nothing I was just making fun of Jacob so he decided to torture me." Scarlett explained as the timer on the stove went off signaling that the pizza was ready.

"Well you don't have to worry about us fighting now the pizza is ready and you know how Jacob is about food." Scarlett joked moving to take the pizza out of the oven.

After they ate they when to watch television till Charlie showed up. When he arrived he found them both asleep on the couch Jacob sitting upright and Scarlett with her legs across his lap with one of his hands on them.

"You gonna wake them up?" Billy asked.

"Yea I need to get her home she has school in the morning and I have work. You know he's one of the few boys I actually trust with her." Charlie said.

"Well you should trust them they are both good kids. Who knows maybe one day they'll be together." Billy said half joking.

"They are pretty young to be talking about that Billy." Charlie said

"Not that young they're both already fifteen less then three years and they will be eighteen." Billy said thinking back to when Jacob and Scarlett were still both young children together.

"Makes you feel old doesn't it?" Charlie said.

"It didn't till I became a Grandfather. Thats when you really feel old." Billy said.

"Ok I'm going to wake her up now." Charlie said walking over to the couch and lightly and stirred Scarlett awake.

"Daddy?" Scarlett said half asleep.

"Yea its time to get going now Scar." Charlie said.

"Oh ok I'll just get my stuff and be out in a minute." Scarlett said moving her legs and sitting up.

"Hey you going?" Jacob said having woken up from Scarlett moving around on the couch.

"Yea my dads here and waiting outside. I guess I'll see you thursday." Scarlett said putting her shoes on.

"Yea I'll see you then." Jacob said walkng over to hug him.

Once Scarlett got home she finished her homework and went to bed so she would be up in time for school the next day. While she slept she found herself dreaming of a tawny wolf laying beside her in a clearing with its head on her stomach her hand running through its fur.

_I hope you like this chapter there are pictues of Scarlett, her room, Alexa and Scarletts phone all up on my profile. Also not trying to obligate people to review but reviews do drive me to write more and they make me feel like people are actually taking the time to read my stories to please review!_

_xoxo blondieluver612_


	3. I'd Lie

_I don't own twilight or the characters, only my oc's thank you!_

"**I'd Lie – Taylor Swift"**

Thursday was here. Bella was flying in during the day and would arrive at about 4 which ment dad and her would be at the house by 5. As the day went on Scarlett began to dread her arrival more and more. Allready all people could ask about was Bella this and Bella like she was the Queen of England or something. How many times in one day can you be asked whats your sister like, what does she like to do, is she hot. By the end of the day Scarlett couldn't wait to get out of school.

"Finally!" Scarlett exclamed as she closed her locker, " I thought this day was never going to end."

"I take it your not to thrilled about Bella still?" Alexa asked walking up to Scarletts locker with there other best friend Diana

"Its not that it's just that people have asked me the same bunch of questions probably about a hundred times today alone. I'm just so sick of hearing it right now. But I really have to go. I have work tonight so I need to go home and get my home work done." Scarlett explained as they started to walk away from her locker.

"I thought your dad wanted you to talkt he day off?" Diana asked as they walked out fo the building.

"Yea and I did but Jenn's grandfather passed away and her family had to go all the way to North Carolina for the funeral so I had to pick up her shift today." Scarlett explained.

"Oh yea I heard about that it was so sad. When is she going to be back?" Diana asked.

"She'll be back Monday so this and Saturday are the only shifts I have to cover for her." Scarlett said, "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow I have to get right home if I'm going to have to be at work in an hour."

"Bye Scar" Alexa said as she hugged her and went off to the bus stop.

"See you tomorrow" Diana added before heading off to her dads car.

Once scarlett got hom she quickly finished her homework and was off to the diner. Luckally she only had a 3 and a half hour shift so she wouldn't get home that late.

At first the place was really empty since it was still early so Scarlett decided to get her dinner then instead of wait for when the dinner rush was going on and not get a chance to eat. She was halfway through her cheeseburger and fries when someone came up behind her and poked both her sides.

"What the!" Scarlett exclamed as she jumped up droping the food in her hands back to the plate. Turning around she saw Jacob standing there laughing at her.

"Oh that was good." Jacob said as he tried to calm down and catch his breath.

"Ok one it wasn't that funny, two you're a jerk, 3 I hate you now, and four what are you doing here?" Scarlett asked not haviong seen Billy come in and wheel himself over to one of the many empty tables.

"OK please you don't hate me you know you love me." Jacob joked "But really its a diner what do you think we're doing here." Jacob said slightly sarcasticly.

They walked over to the table where Billy was waiting and Scarlett took there orders before going back to talk breifly before more customers showed up and she hed to get back to work. After that Scarlett didn't get much more of a chance to talk to Billy and Jacob because the dinner rush had begun and she was extremly busy.

Finally a few hours later her shift was over and she was finally on her way home for the night. The restaurant was only a ten minute walk home so she got there pretty quickly. When she arrived she could bairly keep the smile off her face at seeing not only her dads police cruser and Bella's truck but also Billy's truck was still there.

Scarlett knew there was a game on that night but wasn't sure what time it had started or how long it was exactly going to last only that as long as the game was still on Billy and Jacob would be there.

When she walked inside she right away found her father and Billy watching the game in the living room each with there vitamin r beer and a bowl of chips on the table.

"Hey daddy, Hey Billy good game?" Scarlett asked as she walked into the living room taking off her jacket and puting her perse down on a chair.

"Hey there Scar the games going good mariners are winning. How was work?" Charlie asked turning his attention from the game to his daughter.

"It was good, I made 60 dollars in tips so tomorrow I'm gonna stop at the store on my way home and before going to La Push. Did you need anything?" Scarlett asked

"Yea just some chips and stuff like that for the big game this weekend." Charlie said looking forward to the game.

"Sure no problem, so where are Bella and Jacob hiding." Scarlett asked wondering where they were.

"Oh they are in the question getting reaqanted in the kitchen." Charlie said motioning over to the kitchen.

"Ok thanks well I guess I'll talk to you guys later." Scarlett said leaving the room and walking over to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Jacob was sitting with his back to the doorway with Bella across from him. When Bella noticed Scarlett in the doorway Scarlett made a motion to keep quiet. She then slowly snuck up behind Jacob and poked him in the sides. Causing him to scream and jump up.

"Yes!" Scarlett exclaimed, "Ha! I love revenge." she finished sticking her toung out at him.

"Damn I hate when you have to get back at me, I mean really did you have to do that?" Jacob asked almost whining.

"Oh suck it up you did it to me first. Besides you're just jelous that I'm better at getting revenge then you are." Scarlett said smirking.

"Scarlett hi." Bella finally said standing up from her seat.

"Hey Bella," Scarlett replied, " how was your flight?" she added.

"It was good except for the fact that it was delayed almost half an hour getting into Port Angelus." Bella explained.

"Yea well flights into that air port are always late." Scarlett joked with a light laugh. "So what were you guys talking about before I came in?" she asked.

"We were talking about how it feels for Bella to be back in Forks." Jacob said turning his attention back to Bella.

"yea and Jacob was telling me about your movie nights, he also invited me to come to one some time." Bella said with a smile.

Scarlett noticed how Jacob was looking at Bella and the was he invited her to the movie night, they never invited anyone else to movie nights it was her, Jacob, Embry and Quils thing. Inside she couldn't deny the feeling of jelousy creeping up on her.

"Yea that would be great." Scarlett said hiding how it really made her feel.

A hour later Jacob and Billy had just left by then it was ten. Jacob, Scarlett and Bella had spent the whole time talking. The enviroment between the sisters had stayed aquard the entier time which they all noticed.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and head off to bed." Scarlett said heading upstairs.

After her shower she was sitting in her room on her bed brushing out her hair. The jelous feeling that she had was still there and slightly worse. All she could think about was the way Jacob had been looking at Bella and paying attention to her. He never did that with Scarlett it almost made her want to cry.

Part of her hoped that she was was just paranoid and her mind was playing tricks on her. Just to get her mind off of what was happening she decided to go right to bed hoping to once again dream of that tawny wolf she had dremt of the past two nights.

_A.N. Well thats chapter two, sorry it took a while it had some trouble getting this one together. Well I hope you like it, I hope that it isn't to slow paced in the middle and repetitive with the revenge. I tried to work it in a flirty I want your attention kind of way and thats how I hope it came across. Also I wanted the first interaction between Scarlett and Bella to be sort of weird and a not sure what to so situation._

_Xoxo blondieluver612_


	4. Right here Waiting

_I don't own Twilight or anything associated with the franchise._

"_Right here Waiting- Richard Marx"_

The next morning Scarlett was busy picking out her clothes for the next day of school. She ended up choosing a pair of jeans that in her own oppinion made her butt look great with a pink top that had half length sleaves and was loose at the top but then halfway past her ribs became tight with black heeled boots.

When she got down stairs Charlie and Bella were in the kitchen. Charlie was eating a peice of toast and reading the paper while bella was eating a bowl of cereal. Scarlett sat herself down at the table too with her own bowl of cereal but she had froot loops.

"Scar Bella's going to be driving you to school with her this morning." Charlie said looking up from his paper at his younger daughter.

"Why? You know I love the walk to school. No offence Bella." Scarlett said.

"I know that you love that walk Scarlett but you and Bella need some time to get reaquanted with eachother, you have spent much time together over the past few years." Charlie told her.

"All right then, well I should probably go get my stuff together." Scarlett said heading back up to her room to get her stuff for school all together.

Twenty minutes the sisters were on there way out the door and heading to school in the truck. When they finally arrived Bella parked by the van of another junior who she thought was named Tyler. When Bella put the car in park and it ended up back firing.

"Isn't that just great" Scarlett wispered under her breath still upset with the whole situation.

"Well I have to go to the office and get my schedual so I guess I'll meet you back right here at the end of the day." Bella said after walking over to the side of the car where Scarlett was standing.

"Ok well I'm gonna go meet my friends so I guess I'll just see you then." Scarlett said before walking off towards the grass while Bella went towards the nearest entrence.

"So how's the whole sister thing going for you?" Alexa asked as Scarlett went to sit down beside her.

"Well its safe to say that things are sufficently awkward between us. I mean we;ve never really been close with growning up apart for the most part. But what really sucks is that I think Jakes into her." Scarlett said

"Well isn't that just typical of a guy. So blind to whats in front of him yet going after something he'll never have, its pathetic." Diana said rolling her eyes.

"Shes right Scar, if hes never gonna see it then hes not worth it. But maybe he would notice if he had a reason to be jelous." Alexa said sruging her sholders.

"Yea hey you do know that Mark Harris has a thing for you." Diana added smirking.

"No Guys! I'm not going to do that its wrong, I can't pretend to like someone just to make Jake jelous its not fair to Mark or Jake." Scarlett practically yelled.

"Sorry look it was just a suggestion and all I meant that it was a good way to get a guys attention." Alexa said sticking up her hands in defence.

"I know its just wrong to do that to someone, besides it always ends badly for the person who does that." Scarlett added lightly laughing.

They kept on talking until the bell letting them know it was time to go to class. First slot of the day Scarlett had a writting based english class. One of her passions was writting, Scarlett had idea's for all kinds of stories in her head at one time and loved that the class gave her a chance to get them all out.

After that she had math with her friends Mark and Jennifer. After that she had a free period followed by lunch.

"Hey guys!" Scarlett said as she sat down at the table with Alexa, Diana and Jennifer putting down her tray with a chicken ceaser salade and a coke.

"Hey, how are you?" Diana asked taking a sip of her Dr Peper.

"Good I got the last story I had to turn in for english back and I got an A." Scarlett said with a huge smile.

"Hun you always get A's in that class. But on another note I see your sister has become a certain obsesion for the guys in her grade over there." Alexa said nodding over towards Bella's table.

"Yea I know," Scarlett said before looking towards the window where she saw the Cullens coming. "oh great here come the Cullens." she added in a sarcastic tone.

"You know if they weren't such snobs and actually talked to the rest of the students in this school other then just eachother maybe people would actually like them." Diana agreed.

"Yea but those guys are so cute that they could get away with acting like that and most girls in this school wouldn't care." Alexa added smirking.

"We know Lex cute boys make the difference in your book." Diana added rolling her eyes.

"Yea well theres lots of them out there! Oh that reminds me, Scar when you go out to La Push tonight be sure to say hi to Embry for me." Alexa added winking jokingly.

"Lex you know I hate when you talk about Embry like that, hes like a brother to me." Scarlett said in a whiney tone.

"Yea but its kinda fun to bug you." Alexa said sticking out her toung.

After lunch Scarlett had history with Alexa in her class followed by Art with Diana. Art was Scarletts other talent she was always on the wall of honor every month. After that for her last class of the day Scarlett had gym class. Luckally both Diana and Alexa we're in that class with her which helped make it less boring most of the time.

After class was finished for they day the three girls made their way to the lockers.

"So Scarlett are you gonna be free at all this weekend?" Alexa asked.

"No I don't really think so. Tonight I'm having dinner with Dad and Bella at the diner before I head out to La Push for the evening with Jake, Quil and Embry, yea I'll say hi for you Lex. Then tomorrow I have to pull a double shift at the diner, and saturday I have a bunch of home work I have to do for math, english and history." Scarlett explained;. As she was putting stuff away in her locker and getting what she needed for the weekend and her jacket.

After they were done at there lockers she hugged both her friends goodbye before heading over to the parking lot where Bella was waiting. As soon as she saw Bella Scarlett knew something was wrong by the look on her sisters face.

"Bella are you ok? Did something happen?" Scarlett asked as she joined Bella in the car.

"No I'm fine, its just Edward Cullen." Bella said.

"Well what did Cullen do?" Scarlett asked not understanding.

"Well in bio I was told to sit with him since he was the only one in the class without a lab partner. The whole time it was like he was trying to keep as far away as possible from me. Half the time I thought he was going to fall off of his seat he was leaning so far away from me." Bella explained.

"Well I find that with the Cullen's its better to just forget about it. They are just a bunch of rich snobs that think they are better then the rest of us just because there father is a big shot doctor." Scarlett said with a lot of malace in her voice

"But the way he looked at me it was like pure hate, like I may as well have killed his best friend." Bella said not paying attention to what Scarlett was saying as she drove home.

"Bella really you should just let it go. The Cullens aren't worth it." Scarlett told her again trying to stress the point.

"I mean I didn't even say hello or anything to him and he had already made up his mind about me. Just form one look at me." Bella continued.

When they finally got home shortly after Scarlett was happy to be able to just go up to her room to get away from Bella's Edward Cullen rant. She ended up going on her computer and finding both Jacob and Embry online on msn. Before she knew it it was time to head out to the diner for dinner with Charlie.

"Scarlett we have to get going now." Bella said knocking on her door since it had been closed.

"Oh all right I'll be there in just a sec." Scarlett said logging off of her conputer and running down the stairs.

When they arrived at the diner Charlie had ust gotten there and was waiting for them. Scarlett ended up ordering the chicken strip meal while Charlie had a steak and Bella had a garden burger which Scarlet couldn't help but want to roll her eyes at.

After a fairly awkward dinner with more converstation about the Cullen's Scarlett was in the passinger seat of the cruser with Charlie driving her out to La Push to hang out with Jacob. Embry and Quil. As they arrived they saw the three boys outside in front of a bon fire set up in Jacobs front yard.

"Hey!" Scarlett called over while she was walking over after getting out of the cruser and giving them all hugs.

"Scarlett I'll be back for you at 9:30 in the morning." Charlie said as he was prepairing to leave.

"All right bye daddy." Scarlett said.

"So Em I'm suppose to tell you that Alexa says Hi." Scarlett said almost jokingly.

"Yea I know she wants me" Embry said smirking.

"Maybe if she was blind." Jacob added pushing Embrys sholder.

"Oh you wanna go back?" Embry said standing up trying to be intimidating.

"Yea why not"Jacob said standing up as well before they started to playfully wrestle around.

"Ten on Jake."Scarlett said.

"Aww man, he always wins. But you're on." Quil added.

That evening they ended up watching both fantastic four movies and falling alseep right there in the living room. Between the first and second movie they had gone back outside and make smore's for a snack. This had been there weekly tradition for years. Little did they know soon it would all be changed.

_A.N: Sorry its been a while my muse for this story decided to take a short vacation away from me. But I promise to try and make the updates for this more regular. There are pics of Scarlett, Alexa and Diana up on my profile for anyone who wants to see. Also please review, it really proves that people actually like this story and gives me more drive to keep writing._

_Xoxo blondieluver612_


	5. Incomplete

_**Incomplete- Backstreet Boys.**_

_I don't own Twilight or anything but my oringinal characters._

A few week had passed since Bella had arrived in Forks and for the most part everything had gone back to the way it was before she had come. It was Saturday and Scarlett was out in La Push hanging out with Jacob, Quil and Embry.

At the moment though Scarlett was only hanging out with Quil since Jacob and Embry had to talk to another guy from the reservation named Sam about something. They had planned to meet up at the beach once they guys were done talking so Scarlett and Quil were sitting on sume rocks by the beach waiting for them to show up.

Shortly after Embry arrived by himself with Jacob no where to be seen.

"Hey Em you made it finally, but where's Jake?" Scarlett asked once he reached them.

"He's with Bella." Embry said pointing back in the direction he had just came from.

"What why?" Quil asked.

"He decided that he wanted to hang out with her for a while instead of coming here with me to meet up with you guys." Embry explained noticing the sad look that placed its self on Scarlett's face.

"Well then I guess he'll catch up later when he can." Scarlett said hiding her feelings of being ditched by Jacob.

They al sat together on the beach talking over random topics as they waited for Jacob to finally catch up with them. Finally after almost fifteen minutes Embry's cell phone went off with a call from Jacob wondering where they were.

"Well look who finally decided to show up with us." Quil said joking when Jacob finally cought up with them.

"Yea finally decided to catch up with us." Scarlett added.

"Sorry I got to talking to Bella about something Sam had said when we ran into her further up the beach." Jacob explained.

"What did he say?" Scarlett asked.

"It was just about how the Cullens don't come to La Push. Apparently your sister invited one of them to meet her at the beach and he didn't show." Embry explained.

"Why am I not suprised." Scarlett said scarcastically " These day everything Bella talks about has to do withg the Cullen's for the most part." She added rolling her eyes.

" Well I told her an old tribal legand that has to do with it." Jacob told them causing Quil and Embry to give him angry looks.

"Dude we're suppose to keep the old legends within the tribe why would you do that." Embry said not hiding his anger.

"Exactly dude and besides you barely know this girl what this is the second time you've seen her since she moved here and your already spilling our secrets." Quil added.

"Hey I trust her, she isn't gonna say anything about it to anyone." Jacob said defending himself.

"Wait what are you guys talkig about? What legend?" Scarlett asked not understanding what it was the guys around her were talking about.

At her question all three of the guys went silent. None of them knew if how how they should answer her question. Even thought Jacob had already told none of them were really sure if they should say anything even though they knew they would be able to trust Scarlett.

"Well, its basically called the legend of the cold one..." Embry started to explain.

"Shut up Em." Jacob said sharply interupting him.

"Why should he? You already told her sister. It's kinda hypocritical Jake." Quil told him angrily.

"It's like that is it?" Scarlett asked almost in tears "You can tell my sister and trust her with this secret when you barely really know her. But me who you've known since we were little. You won't even let someone else tell me." She continued forcing back the tears fighting to spill from her eyes.

"No Scar it's not like that, its more complicated. I just..." Jacob drifted off not knowing how to finish.

"Just what Jacob? Don't tell me it's something you can't talk about you already told my sister so that excuse coming from you would be a load of crap. But you know what it's getting late anyway so I better get going." Scarlett said turning and walking away.

"Nice going Jake. You really screwed things up this time." Embry told him in anger.

"Yea man I mean telling Bella was bad enough but then doing that to Scar dick move man. I mean you can probably trust her more then anyone else you know. Especally with her feelings for you" Quil added.

"Feelings for me?" Jacob questioned.

"Yea man come on you would have to be completly blind not to see that she is totally into you, and has been for a while now." Embry added.

"Since when? And besides why tell me about that now. I mean what do you want me to do about it?" Jacob asked them both.

"Nothing I just thought that you shoud know. I mean before Bella came you acted like you were all into Scarlett but since Bella you treat her like she isn't there half the time." Quil said.

"Yea and if you ask me Scarlett is the way hotter of the two of them hands down." Embry added trying to some what lighten the extremly tense mood.

-With Scarlett Later-

"it's just so unfair, I mean she's already got Cullen hanging out with her not to mention most of the guys in the junior class after her why does she have to take away and ruin the chance I had with the one guy I really like." Scarlett said into her phone.

"Well hun I hate to be the one to break it to you but men are idiots. But really don't start compairing yourself to Bella besides you are way more pretty anyway." Alexa told her from the other end.

"Well I guess its true they are idiots, it just hurts I mean I thought that best friends could trust eachother with all there secrets not hide them and tell someone else they have known for like an hour or something." Scarlett said.

Halfway throught what she was saying Scarlett heard Bella's ride home pull up into the driveway droping her off. She knew that she didn't want Bella accidently catching any of her converstaion so she said goodbye to Alexa and turned to look in the mirror in her room.

She right away knew that she would have to take a shower before seeing Bella. Her eyes were all red and blood shot making it clear she had been crying, plus she didn't feel ready to face Bella yet after the day she had been through.

After showering and getting cleaned up Scarlett went back into her room and pulled out her art book and drawing pencils. One thing she always found was that when she was going through personal drama her art work was always better and she found that she had more isperation.

"Scarlett are you hungry? I'm making dinner and wanted to see if you would be eating" She heard half an hour later when Bella knocked on and opened her door.

"Actually no I don't have much of an appitite today. I can always make up something later if I get hungry though. Thanks for offering." Scarlett replyed.

"All right then. I just thought I would check first." Bella explained.

"Yea its just been a really long day, I got into a big fight with Jake and I'm probably gonna go to bed early tonight." Scarlett explained.

"Well ok, but hey just so you know if you need anything or just want someone to talk to you know I'm here." Bella said before turning and walking out and starting to close the door again.

"Hey Bella." Scarlett called out when the door was halfway closed.

"Yea did you need something?" Bella asked sticking her head back in.

"No I just wanted to say thanks." Scarlett said.

"No problem." Bella told her before the two exchanged a smile and Bella left the room.

Later that evening Scarlett got a call from Embry. He ended up telling her all about the legend of the cold one and there had even been some subtle flirting going on between the two. Embry had even gone as far as to tell Scarlett about the comment he had made about Scarlett being the better looking sister.

That night Scarlett as she has said went to bed early once again dreams of the tawny wolf plaged her dreams but this time he seemed so sad and she didn't know why. All she knew was that all she wanted in that dream was to help and comfort him.

_A.N. Yay its done! I totally had most of the phone converstaion between Scarlett and Embry written out but its almost 2 in the morning and I'm too tired to do that. Sorry its been a while I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter down. I didn't know what to do with this part of the story., Next chapter is going to be the part of Twilight when Bella runs away to Pheonix with Alice and Jasper. Also I want your opinion should Embry and Scarlett be a temporary couple in ths story? Yes or no I want to know what you all think about it. Please review so I know you are actually reading this._

_Xoxo blondieluver612_


	6. Runaway Baby

_**Runaway Baby – Bruno Mars **_

Since the fight in La Push Scarlett and Jacob hadn't had the same relationship. But since then she had found her feelings for Embry changing. Claire found herself thinking of him more and even dreamt of him a few nights before. Ever since Embry had told Claire about the legends it had changed there relationship. They had begun to flirt with each other and hang out more just by themselves.

In the evening when Scarlett walked in the door coming home from work she bumped into Bella who was running out the door with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked Charlie who was standing at the door.

"Bella's going back to Phoenix." Charlie said before turning back into the house.

"What? Why?" Scarlett asked seeing how crushed he looked sitting there.

"She said that she didn't want to get stuck here." Charlie said looking over at his youngest daughter.

"Daddy are you gonna be ok?" Scarlett asked sitting over on the arm of his chair.

"Yea I'm gonna be fine sweetheart, I just thought that Bella could actually be happy here." Charlie told her sadly running his hand over his tired looking face.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, It's been a emotional evening and getting some rest will probably help. Not to mention that in the morning you can give things a fresh out look." Scarlett suggested.

"You know that doesn't sound like a half bad idea." Charlie said getting up from the chair and bidding Scarlett a good nights sleep before heading up the stairs.

Scarlett went into her room and changed into a tank top and short shorts to sleep in. Once she was laying down in bed a comfy she checked her phone to find a text from Embry.

_Hey cutie how was work? Just wanted to check in and see how things were going- Em_

_Hey urself they aren't so good Bella decided to ditch and run away back to AZ Dad is really broken up over it- Scar_

_Sry to hear that r u gonna be ok?_

_Yea I'm just pissed she did this to my dad_

_did you still want to hang in the morning?_

_Yea if Dad still goes fishing with Billy_

_k well I can't wait 2 see you xo_

_Same here xo_

After the conversation with Embry Scarlett couldn't help but feel ten times better. She didn't know how to explain it but he just seemed to always make her feel like she had no worries lately. It had been a long day and she found herself tired so she turned off the lights in her room and just went to bed.

In the morning she went downstairs to find her father sitting at the table with a cup of coffee trying to focus on the paper but failing.

"Morning daddy, how are you feeling?" Scarlett asked worried about her father and angry at her sister for putting him in this situation.

"I'll be ok, I was still planning on heading out with Billy to get my mind off of everything before you ask." Charlie said knowingly

"Really? I wasn't sure after last night, but then again being around your best friends might be the best thing for you when you're upset." Scarlett replied.

"Yea, anyway I want to head out in about a hour so go get yourself ready to go." Charlie told her before she ran up the stairs.

An hour later Charlie and Scarlett were in the car on the way to La Push He dropped her off at Embry's house on the way to Billy's. They agreed that she would take the bus home so that they wouldn't have to worry about rushing each other or having to wait on the other. Little did she know that the day wouldn't end up as expected at all.

She spent the whole day with Embry flirting and goofing off, forgetting all of her worries. In the evening when she got home her dad was already there watching a rebroadcast of a baseball game from a few weeks before.

"Hey sweetheart did you have a good time with Embry today?" Charlie asked.

"Yea I did, how was fishing with Billy?" Scarlett asked in return.

"It was good, we took all of the fish over to Henry Clearwater to fry up." Charlie explained sounding truly happy about it.

"Good to hear, I know that's one of your favourites." Scarlett said smiling.

"Yea it is. So Billy is gonna be stopping by in a few days with that. I think he's planning on bringing Jake with him." Charlie added in at the end.

"Great." Scarlett said rolling her eyes.

"What's with that? You and Jake have always been close, why are you so distant all of the sudden?" Charlie finally asked, it was a question that had been on both his mind as well as Billy's all day.

"Well basically he told Bella something that is suppose to be this big tribe secret, and then when Quil and Embry went to tell me he had a huge freakout about it being a secret. So basically he trust Bella with this secret and would even trust me with it." Scarlett explained.

"So you we're hurt by that and I understand I just don't want to see you throw away one of your closest friendships if you don't have to." Charlie told her.

"Well I'll probably get over it eventually right now it just still kinda stings. All this hanging out with Embry though, it makes me feel better. He makes me feel better." Scarlett explained.

Charlie went to add something more but ended up being distracted by the phone ringing.

"Swan residence," He spoke into the phone.

"Wait, wait slow down. Take a deep breath now tell me whats wrong Renee." He said making Scarlett look up in interest.

"Well is she alright? How did it happen?" He asked sounding concerned clearly talking about Bella.

"I'll be out on the first flight I can in the morning." He finished before hanging up.

"Dad what's wrong is Bella ok?" Scarlett asked.

"There was a accident she fell out a window and got hurt really bad. She's in the hospital now they are just waiting for her to wake up." Charlie explained.

"Well then you need to get there, we can't afford two last minute tickets so you go be there with Bella I'll stay here and look after everything. I can call Billy if I need anything until you get back." Scarlett suggested.

"I think I may have to. I really want to be there for your sister when she wakes up and you're right we don't have the money for two tickets right now." Charlie said thinking out loud trying to figure everything out.

"Why don't you go get started packing a few things. I'll call the airport and find someone to give you a ride to the airport first thing in the morning." Scarlett told him.

"Thanks sweetheart, I don't know how you do it but you always manage to keep a level head during a difficult time." Charlie told her before going upstairs.

_A.N there finally got another chapter out. Sorry it took me a while to actually get this finished I've been sick for about a week and I started working on it a little while before that but I also work too. I hope it's actually good I might be a little out of shape since its been a while since I last wrote. Please review! I don't own twilight only copies of the first 2 books and all 3 movies on dvd _

_xoxo blondieluver612_


	7. Mercy

_Mercy – Duffy _

As it turned out Bella had a broken leg and spent a few days in the hospital unconscious. Scarlett had thought that after everything that had happened Bella would end up going to Florida with there mother, that things would go back to the way they had been before all of this started. But as it turned out Bella had come back to Forks and was back with Edward.

With all that had happened Scarlett and Embry had quietly begun a relationship. But at times she couldn't help but feel guilty. Deep down she knew that she still had feelings for Jake that she couldn't get away from no matter how much she denied it to herself and everyone else around her. At first it felt like she was feeling less and less about Jake but she realized after seeing Jake again that wasn't the case at all.

In September when school started back up again Bella's birthday came around. She had gotten her sister a sterling silver bracelet with sapphires since that was Bella's birthstone. Charlie and Scarlett gave Bella the presents in the morning during breakfast including a present from there mom. Later once they got to school Scarlett noticed Jacob there.

"Jake hey!" Scarlett said one day arriving at school and seeing him in the parking lot.

"Hey scar, I was just bringing your sister her birthday present." Jake explained pulling the dream catcher out of his pocket.

"Well hopefully she'll let you give it to her, she's completely against her birthday for some reason she won't tell anyone." Scarlett told him.

"Well I'm still gonna give it a shot , hopefully she likes it." Jake said

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you around then." Scarlett told him not sure what else to say.

"Yea probably around the res with Embry." Jacob replied oddly.

"Yea, anyway I should head inside. You know class and all." She said pointing towards the school.

"Yea I just stoped by to see Bella anyway." Jake said"

"Oh great, I uh think shes with Edward somewhere." Scarlett told him hiding her disapointment.

"Ok thanks great. See ya later." Jacob said before walking off to find Bella leaving Scarlett standing there alone.

"Ok, maybe not as over him as I thought." Scarlett said to herself before walking into the school to find her locker.

That evening she spent most of her time split between working on homework and talking to Embry ether by phone or computer. Later when Bella came home it turned out that the Cullens had had a small party to celebrate Bella's birthday. Which made Scarlett made since she and Charlie had not been included and they were Bella's family.

"It really pisses me off that they would actually do that you know?" Scarlett spoke into the phone

"I know what you mean babe, I mean she's your sister. Even thought you aren't the closest siblings in the world they should still include you in her birthday." Embry told her.

"Thank you. But anyway on a different subject its friday tomorrow, are we gonna do something?" Scarlett asked in a flirty tone.

"Well I was hoping to, I was thinking we could go down to the beach, go somewhere for dinner." Embry suggested.

"Sounds good, what time did you want to meet up?" Scarlett asked.

"I was thinking around 6, so that way we both have some time to get home for a while after school and get ready to go out." Embry suggested.

"All right sounds good to me, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Scarlett said as she started cleaning up so she could go to bed.

"Yea for sure babe see you then." Embry said before they exchanged a quick goodbye and hung up the phone.

The next day at school Scarlett noticed that none of the Cullen's were anywhere to be seen which was weird since they usually only disappeared when it was nice out where as today it had been raining all morning but stopped around noon.

After school when she got home she noticed that Bella was no where to be found but her car was parked outside so Scarlett assumed that she was with Edward. Scarlett went along with her plans to go out with Embry picking out a outfit that would be good in the cooler weather but still good for the beach.

She was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans with a silky deep v neck empire waist plum purple top and a black pea coat that was unbuttoned with a purple scarf. She took the bus out to La Push and Embry was waiting at the bus stop for her when she got off the bus.

"Hey you look freat." Embry said kissing her on the cheek.

"I know right," Scarlett said in a joking tone making Embry chuckle, " You look great to by the way."

"Thanks, you know I actually bothered to wear a clean shirt and everything he said sarcastically making her laugh.

"Good to know. So dinner first then the beach?" Scarlett asked as they started to walk down the street away from the bus stop.

"Yea sounds good to me." Embry said taking her hand as they walked to the diner down the street that was a favourite of both of theirs.

They were half way though dinner when Scarlett got a worried call from her dad wondering where Bella was. It turned out that in the past hour and a half she still had not come home and it was now almost 7:30 and starting to get dark.

"I'm sorry about this but I really should be home. My dad is really worried about Bella." Scarlett said standing from the table and putting her jacket on.

"Its fine I get it, I bet you could get a ride back from Billy. I'm sure your dad would appreciate having his best friend there and we all know how much Jake cares about Bella." Embry said as they began to walk towards the Black house which was not to far away from the diner.

Scarlett rode back to the house with the Blacks and when they got there her ether was outside with a bunch of Henry Clearwater and other officers looking over a map. Apparently no one had been able to get a hold or Bella or the Cullen's and no one had seen Bella since she got home from school.

"Daddy," Scarlett said hugging him, " Have you heard anything yet?"

"No nothing I keep trying her cell and the Cullen's but I haven't heard anything back yet from ether." Charlie explained.

"The Cullen's left town Charlie." Billy told him.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yea saw them myself when I was heading into town earlier today." Billy told him.

"Yea and none of them were in school today, but I didn't think much of it at the time." Scarlett added.

"Alright well I think it might be time to start thinking about canvasing the woods." Charlie said looking back to the map.

"Charlie!" Jacob exclaimed out of no where looking back towards the side of the house by the woods.

They all looked in the direction he was looking in to see a tall man with dark hair walking towards them carrying Bella. Charlie ran over to get Bella from who she could now tell was Sam Uley another guy fro the res, and she couldn't help but notice the way he stared at Jacob.

Everyone left the house since Bella was safe at home again, Scarlett ended up helping get Bella into some pj's since the clothes she was wearing were cold and wet from being out the in the woods and Bella seemed to be a catatonic like state.

Scarlett was worried about her sister. They may not have been close but she never wanted to see her get hurt especially by Edward. It made her mad to think that they would do that to Bella, she clearly loved Edward and they the whole family just up and leaves town right after Bella's birthday with no warning at all.

She called Embry before going to bed to give him a update on what had happened and try and set up a next date since there evening hadn't worked out as they planed. After she got off the phone she got into bed to get some sleep since it had been a long day. Once again the large tawny wolf with big brown eyes filled her dreams.

_ I'm back! Hello to anyone still reading. I'm sorry its been such a long time since I last updated this story, but truth is that I have been through a lot in the past year including moving 2 times and going onto now a third job. I also lost the inspiration to write this story and couldn't figure out how to make this chapter work for a long time. Hoopefully you actually like it and once again picture likes are on my profile._

_ Please review! thought I am not going to give you a review limit cause I hate when authors do that it just really annoys me._

_Xoxo blondieluver612 _


End file.
